David Duchovny
| image = File:David Duchovny.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = David William Duchovny | place of birth = New York City, New York | gender = | year of birth = August 7th, 1960 | year of death = | first appearance = The X-Files: Pilot }} David Duchovny is an American actor born in New York City, New York on August 7th, 1960. He is best known for playing the role of Special Agent Fox Mulder on the Fox Network television series The X-Files. Duchovny appeared in a total of 175 out of 201 episodes. He remained with the series until quitting in 2001, partly due to a contract dispute that occurred after season seven finished filming. Duchovny appeared in half of the season eight episodes, but did not appear in season nine until the series finale in 2002. He reprised the role of Agent Mulder for the two X-Files feature films, The X-Files: Fight the Future and The X-Files: I Want to Believe. Duchovny's Agent Mulder was also featured in the 1998 The X-Files video game and the 2004 The X-Files: Resist or Serve video game. Duchovny made a special guest appearance playing Mulder on the "All About Yves" episode of The Lone Gunmen. David Duchovny provided the voice for Fox Mulder on the episode of and also joined X-Files co-star Gillian Anderson on episode of . Outside of the X-Files franchise, David appeared as "Handsome Alvin" in the "R & R" episode of Space: Above and Beyond. In 2001, he played biology teacher Ira Kane in the sci-fi comedy Evolution and Ethan Cole in the Area 51 video game. David Duchovny has also directed and written story treatments for several episodes of The X-Files. His first off-screen work was writing the story for the season two episode "Colony". That same year, he wrote the story for the season finale "Anasazi". In 1996, he wrote the stories behind the season three episodes "Avatar" and "Talitha Cumi". Behind the camera, Duchovny made his directorial debut on the series in the season six episode "The Unnatural", which he also wrote. He then wrote the screenplay for the second part of "The Sixth Extinction" entitled Amor Fati. He directed and co-wrote the season seven episode "Hollywood A.D." in 2000. In 2008, he directed and co-wrote the sixteenth episode of season nine, "William". Body of work Film Television Video Games Episodes Incomplete The X-Files :As Fox Mulder # The X-Files: Pilot # The X-Files: Deep Throat # The X-Files: My Struggle Notes & Trivia * Though credited, Duchovny did not make an actual appearance in The X-Files episode "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man". However, his voice is heard as a narrative in the episode. * Was credited in the opening sequence of The X-Files episode "Badlaa", but did not actually appear in the episode. * married Jurassic Park III actress T a Leoni on May 6th, 1997, but have since separated. They have two children together, Madelaine West Duchovny, who was born on April 24th, 1999 and Kyd Miller Duchovny, who was born on June 15th, 2002. External Links * * * David Duchovny at Wikipedia * David Duchovny at the X-Files Wiki References Category:1960/Births Category:Directors Category:Writers